civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Sicilies (Ferdinand I)
The Two Sicilies led by Ferdinand I is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD and Janboruta's Civilisations, with contributions from Wolfdog. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Two Sicilies The Kingdom of the Two Sicilies was the largest of the states of Italy before the Italian unification.It was formed as a union of the Kingdom of Sicily and the Kingdom of Naples, which collectively had long been called the "Two Sicilies" (Utraque Sicilia, literally "both Sicilies"). The Kingdom of the Two Sicilies lasted from 1816 until 1860, when it was annexed by the Kingdom of Sardinia, which shortly would become the Kingdom of Italy in 1861. The capitals of the Two Sicilies were in Naples and in Palermo. The kingdom extended over the Mezzogiorno (the southern part of mainland Italy) and the island of Sicily. Jordan Lancaster notes that the integration of the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies into the Kingdom of Italy changed the status of Naples forever: "Abject poverty meant that, throughout Naples and Southern Italy, thousands decided to leave in search of a better future." Many went to the United States, Australia and Argentina. The kingdom was heavily agricultural, like the other Italian states; the church owned 50–65% of the land by 1750. Ferdinand I Ferdinand I was the King of the Two Sicilies from 1816, after his restoration following victory in the Napoleonic Wars. Before that he had been, since 1759, Ferdinand IV of the Kingdom of Naples and Ferdinand III of the Kingdom of Sicily. He was deposed twice from the throne of Two Sicilies: once by the revolutionary Parthenopean Republic for six months in 1799 and again by Napoleon Bonaparte in 1805. Ferdinand was the third son of King Charles III of Spain, Naples and Sicily by his wife, Maria Amalia of Saxony. On 10 August 1759, Charles succeeded his elder brother, Ferdinand VI, but treaty provisions made Charles ineligible to hold all three crowns. On 6 October, he abdicated his Neapolitan and Sicilian titles in favour of his third son, because his eldest son, Philip had been excluded from succession and his second son, Charles, was heir to the Spanish throne. Ferdinand was the founder of the cadet House of Bourbon-Two Sicilies. Dawn of Man "Greetings to you, Ferdinand I, King of the Two Sicilies and of the illustrious city of Naples. The Two Sicilies was born a product of the union of the ancient Kingdoms of Naples and Sicily. A marvel of naval and mercantile reputation, the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies became one of the industrial-maritime centres of Italy. The Kingdom's life, however, would be short-lived. In 1860, the Two Sicilies was conquered by the belligerent Sardinia, and the ancient capitals at Palermo and Naples would become amongst the newly formed Italy's most prized possessions. Noble Ferdinand, you are charged with the duty of procuring for the Two Sicilies the sovereignty to which it is allotted by nature. Can you make Naples and Palermo once more the centre of maritime and mercantile prowess? Can you deliver your people safety and prosperity to the envy of the world? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: "Was I expecting you? I am Ferdinand I of the Two Sicilies. Now, don't stand there with that ridiculous look on your face. Stand up straight and introduce yourself to me." Introduction: '''"Come, come. I haven't got all day. I am Ferdinand I of the Two Sicilies. Now, introduce yourself." '''Defeat: "Swiftly my allies shall come to my aid, and before supper has cooled I shall have been restored to the Bourbon throne." Defeat: "It should surprise you to know that this is not my first dethroning, and indeed it shall not be my last." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Gold |rewards = Builds the Nunziatella Military Academy in the Capital (Naval Units trained in this city earn promotions 30% faster.)}} Population lose 2 Population * 200 Gold per city * 1 Magistrate |rewards = All cities of 7 or above Population gain +2 Population}} Culture |option2name=The Lady shall positively delight in a garlic Pizza. |option2details=50% chance you gain 60 Culture |option3name=Perhaps she has the appetite for a Pizza of mozzarella, basil, and tomatoes? |option3details=70% chance you gain 30 Culture}} Gold * City begins celebrating 'We Love the King Day' for 25 turns |option2name=We would rather leave them be. |option2details=Nothing}} Sovereignty Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now eating your triple-flavoured ice creams and cooking your home-made pizzas! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author * Janboruta: Artwork * Wolfdog: GraphicsCiv5: Iroclad Battleship * Tilman Sillescu: Peace ThemeAnno 1404 Anno 1404 - Grandiose Magnificence - Theme Soundtrack * Andreas Waldetoft: War ThemeEUIV Songs of War - Distress Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Southern Cultures Category:Italy